<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miki: The Journey That Never Was by Durzarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196738">Miki: The Journey That Never Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durzarina/pseuds/Durzarina'>Durzarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durzarina/pseuds/Durzarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki, the poor pokemon trainer who failed to start her journey.  Will she be able to get over her fear and start a fresh 8 years later?</p><p>NOTE: Will have more Pokemon Characters, I will add the tags when I get to them &gt;.&lt;"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship, Teamwork - Relationship, rival - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miki: The Journey That Never Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miki switched on the kettle and sighed in despair.  In two days her little sister was going to be ten and she is going to leave the home…  She is going to travel… Miki sobbed out loud and wiped away her tears.<br/>
“Miki dear, is that you making tea?” came a voice, which startled our poor girl.<br/>
“Mm, yeah.  Good morning Nonnie” she replied with a fake chuckle.</p><p>Agatha Pottonridge, mother and mother-in-law to the late Krissy and Hywel Ridgewell.  Nonnie to their children, Miki, 18 and Fern soon-to-be-ten Ridgewell.<br/>
Miki was vastly outgoing and cheery.  When she was 10 she couldn’t wait to get out and travel the world.  But it was not mean to be as she got lost and was innocently attacked by a Dragloak on the way to see the Professor.  It shot a Dreepy to her face and it followed her till she found her way and locked herself into her room.  Her father, Hywel couldn’t understand what was going on, till the Drakloak came looking for its lost Dreepy.  He found Miki cradling herself in one corner of the room with the Dreepy looking on innocently and curiously as could be.  He couldn’t help but giggle at the situation, but he reunited the Dreepy with the Drakloak and proceeded to capture the pair and placed them upon his belt.</p><p>Miki declared that she would never set out to travel again, in fear for the Dragloak.  She would help her sister study and be the better trainer than Miki could ever be.  Then, they lost their parents.  A terrible misfortune in the Galar mines as they were travelling back for Miki’s 12th birthday.  Miki had to care of Fern alone for months till Agatha arrived from up North in Wyndon.</p><p>Miki now remains to be the parent of the house and pretends that she had to look after her Nonnie as well as Fern.  Nonnie Agatha, thinks differently.<br/>
“Turn that frown upside down and pour us a cuppa eh?” she smirked as Nonnie entered the kitchen.  Miki, with her long, messy ginger hair, side eyed the old woman and sniffed. “Good morning Miki, oh dear, you don’t look too good today.  Is it because Fern, the only Ridgewell left is abandoning me in a few days?  Oh yeah it is.  Milk?”<br/>
“Milk, two sugars dear” Nonnie replied with a smile. “You should be happy that this is happening!  It means you can finally take care of yourself and restart your journey!”<br/>
“I will NEVER-”<br/>
“Please keep it down.  I am trying to sleep” Fern shouted from the top of the stairs.</p><p>Miki simply bit her lip, handed over the mug and exited to the garden.  Nonnie shook her head and picked up her rotom “Morning dear, let’s make a call eh?”<br/>
Miki meanwhile had jumped the fence and zigzagged down to a small stream where she spotted a Leafeon sipping water from across the way.  It looked up, blinked and continued its business, clearly its new Miki was no threat.  She looked down at her reflection, the big round eyes stared back at her in glossy hazel.  From her belt Miki picked up an empty pokeball.  It was the one that her parents had given her the day she set off to meet the professor.  Sipping her tea, she held it in her hands and felt how good it was to hold a pokeball that could have a powerful Pokémon inside it one day.  No, never again.  That Drakloak had scarred her for life.<br/>
Soon her Rotom rang.  “Hey!  I’m glad it’s you and not Nonnie” Miki said with a smirk.  An image of a man appeared, his blonde hair and blue eyes laughed back at her. “What’s up TeJay?”</p><p>TeJay spun his Rotom around and grinned “Well, guess where I am! No I’m too excited I’m at Professor Magnolia’s place.  You’re coming to see Fern get her first Pokémon right?”<br/>
Miki’s grinning face faded.  Another person reminding her that Fern was leaving. “Hey, hey!  Why the sad face, I’ll be here!”<br/>
“I didn’t make it to my own starter day, what makes you think I’ll make it to hers?  I’ll probably be ambushed again.  And in any case, I’ll have to look after Nonnie” Miki said making excuses, again.<br/>
TeJay laughed again and shook his finger. “Not today, not this time!  I’ll be escorting you.  I’ll be picking you up 8am and we will fly on Flamenado and arrive in style!”<br/>
“Flam- oh god, that’s not your charizard is it?  Well you can be here to pick up Fern.  It will be lovely to see you.” Miki retorted, stifling a guttural laugh at the charizard’s name.<br/>
“You better come.  I have something for you” came the kindly voice of Professor Magnolia.  The rotom spun to face her. “I want you to arrive with TeJay.  No excuses.”</p><p>The call ended.</p><p>Miki’s life has never been more hectic than those two days.  What was she to wear?  How much stuff was she to bring?  Was her bag going to be too heavy?  Spare clothes? Coat, scarf, hat and gloves?  Nonnie Agatha was doubled over with laughter, seeing her flit back and forth, a fluctuating between joyful and fear. “But Nonnie, what if TeJay and Professor Magnolia is just messing with me?  And I get there and they’ll all laugh at me!” Miki cried pacing around the living room.  But before Nonnie could reply Miki bounced “But if it’s not, I’ll have to start practicing my throw.  I can’t be throwing pokeballs like a novice!”<br/>
Fern, meanwhile had everything packed and was studying peacefully in her room.  Fern was very much like her mother with her pixie cut brown hair and striking purple eyes.  She has Pier’s music clattering through her headphones as she went about her day.  At this present time, you would have thought Fern was the older and more mature sibling.  She had her head grounded, with a plan of what she aimed to catch and her goals set in stone.</p><p>The night before Miki sat in front of the fire, cradling her empty pokeball.  She was quiet, thinking about what tomorrow will bring.  Even when Fern came and sat next to her, Miki didn’t move.<br/>
“Hey.  You know everything will be alright tomorrow.  We will be off on our journey and we can be the greatest Pokémon trainers we can be.  For mum and Dad!” she said softly curling up and resting her head on Miki’s lap.  With a small smile she began stroking Fern’s hair and sighed deeply.<br/>
“I said I wasn’t going to go travelling. Yet here I am, waiting for TeJay to come and pick me up to see the Professor.  I should be happy, but I’m just embarrassed that I’m nearly an adult and I’m just starting out.  If I even go at all.  Just because I’m seeing Professor Magnolia doesn’t mean I’ll be taking the journey I never did.”</p><p> “But you want to.”</p><p>“I- I’m” Miki struggled for words but Fern’s comforting squeeze let her know that she didn’t really have to give an answer.  The pair fell silent, listening to the crackling sounds of the fire, and the faint sounds of the nocturnal Pokémon outside.<br/>
“Miki, can we spend the last night together outside, stargazing please.  Like we used to?” Fern said suddenly.<br/>
“What about that early night you wanted?  Big day tomorrow.”<br/>
“I know.  But it’s also the last night we will spend together.  In this house, this garden, with Nonnie, me and you.” Fern said, the excitement bubbling up inside of her. “Oh and we can meet up in Spikemuth!  I can finally take you to see Pier in concert!  And you can watch me kick his butt!”<br/>
Miki began to laugh. “Let’s grab the blankets and Nonnie.  I’ll make us a hot drink.”<br/>
“Hm?  But Nonnie has been hiding around the corner for ages” Fern said looking towards the small dark shadow in the doorway.</p><p>Nonnie Agatha came into the light, already holding the blankets Miki was talking about.  Together they placed everything out and camped under the stars.  They spotted all the alignments they knew and Nonnie pointed out new ones.  They listened for Pokémon sounds and tried to guess what Pokémon it was. “You know.  Both of you will be welcome home anytime.  I will be here.  Miki I want you to know that I am not kicking you out of your home, though it may feel like that.  Tomorrow is going to be hard for both of you, and at the beginning I want you to take care of one another.  Will you do that?”  They broke into laughter as the mere thought of abandoning each other was preposterous.  Fern approached them with the time and they agreed it was time for bed.</p><p>In the morning, the house was busy, Nonnie was making food, the girls were getting dressed, and finalizing their packings and then- they heard it.  It started as a quiet muffling, but it grew louder and louder till the sounds of shouting and cheering were overpowering their thoughts.  The windows began reverberating with the pressure from wings.  Heavy, flame orange wings.  In no time at all, a figure approached the door and rung the bell, before he entered.</p><p>TeJay, Miki’s rival and all around good guy.  A blonde hair and blue eyed babe-magnet that caught the eye of everyone as soon as he appeared.  He didn’t get the tile of champion, came 4th place, but he gained as much fame as the beloved champion.  Today he wore a caplet of blue and white, decorated like it was made of ice and a pale yellow suit with icy blue shoes to match.  His hair, shaved at the sides but donned a large and long Mohawk that was tied in a fishtail braid.</p><p>“Good Morning Ridgewell house!” he proclaimed with a chipper tone.  He sat at their dinner table and ate breakfast with them- after he was tackled to the ground with an overjoyed Miki.  “Are you ready for today?”  His reply was met with a powerful cheer from Fern, but a small smile from Miki.  She was nervous and scared, but with the help of her rival and her sister, she could do anything.  “Ah, come on Miki, you got to live up to being my rival!  You have 8 years to catch up on!” TeJay joked.<br/>
“What if Professor Magnolia is joking and it’s all a ruse to get me out of the house?” She said finally.<br/>
TeJay looked at her, then to Nonnie and Fern, they shrugged and continue to eat.  TeJay picked up a mushroom from his plate and flung it at Miki’s face.  Furious, Miki went to say something but he got there first “Don’t you ever say that again.  Professor Magnolia doesn’t make jokes, well she does, good ones actually, but nothing like this.  You will be an imbecile to ignore her today because you thought she was playing a prank.  Are you for real?  Get a grip!”</p><p>Miki switched from anger to horror.  She looked down at her plate and welled up with tears. “Are you really that scared of leaving this house?” TeJay added, noticing her sadness.  “Nah-uh, come on!” he said and dragging her away from the table he forced Miki outside, threw her on his Charizard and shot into the air.<br/>
“TeJay what are you doing?!” Miki screamed clutching to him as much as she could.  She was sat the wrong way and she face him, flying backwards.<br/>
TeJay didn’t reply to her till they were mile high in the air and then he stopped. “Now Miki.  I want you to open your eyes.  What do you see?”<br/>
Miki shook her head and kept herself buried into his shoulder.  “I won’t let you down till you do. And that won’t go down at all with Magnolia”<br/>
Miki opened her eyes and she didn’t move, but her eyes are open. “I-I see c-clouds”<br/>
“Very good.  What else do you see?  Or maybe can you hear something?”<br/>
“I-I hear a C-Corviknight? Coming up on the right” she said lifting her head.  True to her hearing a large jet black Corviknight flew by with passengers.  The air caused Charizard to sway a little and Miki dived her head back into TeJay’s shoulder.<br/>
“Trust me.  Trust Flamenado.  Let us show you what this world has to offer!” he said whispering and moving her away from him, but he still had her tight grip. “Let’s move you around so you can face the front, properly and then try again” he ushered her.  Complying, Miki shifted still she faced the front and felt TeJay behind her. He held her tight “Now open your eyes and see”</p><p>She did.</p><p>Miki saw the vast expanse of Galar, the sun shining down on its lush green hills and crystal clear waters.  Flying Pokémon darting gracefully in the sky with the odd flashes of red pillars of light.  They belong to Dynamaxing Pokémon.  Pokémon that have an ability to connect with the surreal power around Galar to quadruple in size and deal massive amounts of energy.  Miki felt the wind in her hair and the sun on her face.  She slowly let go of TeJay’s hand and felt Charizard’s rough skin, Miki remembered why she wanted to go on her journey. “Wow!” she gasped in awe.<br/>
“Yeah, Galar is beautiful isn’t it?  Look over there.  That’s Spikemuth.  Piers doesn’t like using Dynamax in his Pokémon battles.  But he also can’t even if he wanted to, the gym isn’t on a power spot.” TeJay explained.<br/>
“And you have been to every place?” Miki asked, pointing to every place and uttering their names “Wyndon, Ballonia, Hammerlocke-”<br/>
“Yep, every one.  And some places a little more than others.” He chuckled. “Milo in Turffield is a super chill dude.  Come on, let’s get going.  Professor Magnolia is waiting.”</p><p>When they safely arrived back on the ground, there was no time to dilly-dally.  Nonnie gave Miki her backpack and told her to go.  Miki nodded and with the great spread of his wings Flamenado lifted off the ground and they soared towards Professor Magnolia’s place.  It took no time at all; and they arrived as Fern got there as well. “Perfect timing!” she called waving towards them in the sky.</p><p>Fern looked like a real Pokémon trainer, with her belt open for more Pokémon to join her team.  Miki met her with a smile and a hug.  All together they entered the lab where three more trainers were stood waiting around like sulking children.<br/>
“Oh finally.  So glad you could join us!”<br/>
“Yeah, finally!” came two voices that belonged to a boy and girl.</p><p>“Oh a welcoming party.  That’s so considerate of you!” chuckled Fern, dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>Miki didn’t even bother hiding her chuckle, and put an arm around her sister “Making friends already I see”</p><p>“We are not her friends…”<br/>
“…Or will we ever be.”<br/>
“We, the Pele twins, Alecia …”<br/>
“… And Adam…”<br/>
“...Will smite you down if you get in our way!” They formed in unison.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between everyone and even the Pele twins shifted in the awkward silence.<br/>
“Now that’s over, can we continue… please?” came Magnolia’s voice.</p><p>Fern, the Pele twins and the final boy gathered around the Professor.  Miki and TeJay stayed at the back, out of the way.  Magnolia gave the group the usual conversation about being a Pokémon trainer and what it means to be the best. “Being the best doesn’t always mean that you’re the strongest, or the quickest.  And you will find this out during your journey, but be wise and vigilant.  Please, choose your starting companion.”</p><p>The twins went for Scorbunny and Nickit, Fern took Grookie which meant that the mystery male had the Sobble.<br/>
Fern was the one to first approach Sobble’s new owner and introduced herself.  He looked at her with grey eyes and smiled gently. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length blue hair and chuckled. “Ah so you are to be my rival.  As you wish.  I am Oswald Endymion the 3rd.  I look forward to battling you through this journey.  No doubt our Pokémon will rise up and we shall eventually battle one another for the title of Champion!”</p><p>“Uh excuse us! She is our rival.  Fern!  Forget this no-body and be our rival!  It will be a battle that no one will forget when the Pele twins rain their fire down on those who stand in our way!” Opposed the Twins angrily.</p><p>“Wh- Since when was she your rival?  You didn’t say that when you spoke to her earlier!” Grumbled Oswald.</p><p>“We didn’t have to!” Cried Alecia, her pink hair swayed with her movements till her bangs fell in from of her face.  With an inhale of air, she slicked her bangs away and sniffed “Come on Fern.  Let’s have a battle.  We have our new companions to try out!” she grinned and went for Fern’s hand.<br/>
Fern took a step backwards and folded her arms. “Excuse me?  But why don’t we all be rivals?  But if we are to have a battle, I’ll face you Alecia this time and Oswald battles Adam.  Then the next time we meet, we switch!”<br/>
The group gasped in awe at Fern’s logic as it seemed to best fit everyone.  Fern grinned and began to walk towards the exit. “Don’t worry, we will battle Oswald Endymion the 3rd.  Just have patience.” And with that, Fern left the lab after thanking the Professor and wishing her sister well.  She was soon followed by the Pele twins and Oswald, racing to be out of the door after her.</p><p>“I am so proud of her” Miki grinned, wiping away a small tear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>